Sick Days
by YuriChan220
Summary: Komugi gets sick one day and Hayase steps in to take care of her.


**Sick Days**

**Pairing: Komugi x Hayase**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wife and Wife or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my first Komugi x Hayase fanfic. I just thought "Why not give the other characters a chance to take the spotlight in this archive?" So I am. In the meantime, enjoy the story! ;)**

On one rainy day, Hayase Oomori enters the apartment with some shopping bags in hand and closes the door behind her. She seals her umbrella, puts it on the side and walks to her room where her beloved, Komugi Ogasawara, is resting. She looks a little pale with an ice bag on top of her forehead and a thermometer in her mou"th.

"How are ya feelin' Komugi?" Hayase asks.

"Mm . . . I'm still a little light-headed," the lavender haired girl replies as she slightly turns her head towards her lover.

"I see," Hayase says as she takes out some items from the bag. "Well Komugi no worries! Yer darlin' lover, Hayase, is here to take care of ya!" m

Komugi pouts her lips as she starts blushing. "Geez, it's yer fault for making me sick in the first place!"

"Hm? How so?"

"W-well, I had to run in the rain without an umbrella just because ya wanted us to share an umbrella together. And ya went ahead of me when we went out of the market. That was really mean!"

Hayase just giggles. "Hehe. It was just so that ya can get close to me an' I can feel yer cute little body."

"Grr! Stop calling me 'little'!" Komugi starts to sit up to throw a punch at her when she feels that everything is spinning out of control. "Ow! My head!"

Hayase runs to her aid and grabs her shoulders to prevent her from falling. "Easy, Komugi. Don' push yerself too hard."

Komugi nods as she slowly lies back down. She still has a blush on her face after being touched by her lover, which makes her happy. Hayase sees that little smile on the lavender haired girl's face and wraps her arms around her.

"Ah, I love it when ya smile," Hayase says as she rubs her head against Komugi's.

"I-I wasn' smiling," Komugi mumbles as she turns away to hide her blush. "An' stop huggin' me. You'll get sick too."

"I jus' saw it. And ya look very cute when ya smile, too."

"Well ya didn' see it, got it?"

"Yes, yes. Now then, why don' I make ya some medicine to cure yer little cold."

"Sure."

But as Hayase is about to leave, Komugi grabs her by the arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Yes?" The light green-haired woman asks.

"W-when I get better, promise that you'll take me . . . on a date. I wanna go to that fancy restaurant that we always wanted to go."

"Oh, ya mean that fancy place just near the city?"

"Yes."

Hayase nods with a smile. "Of course I will take ya. It's actually been awhile since we had a date."

"Okay. It's a promise."

Hayase then turns towards the kitchen, gets the tea kettle out and pours some water in it and turns on the stove to boil it. It's not rare for Komugi to get sick like this, but since it's just a simple cold, Hayase can let that go. After all, she on,y wanted her lover to stay close by her while sharing an umbrella with her, but since her little teasing led to all this, Hayase is starting to regret it a little.

"My poor Komugi," she says to herself. "I hope with this medicine, it can cure her cold so we can have our date. It's actually been awhile since last had one."

When the kettle starts whistling very loudly, Hayase turns off the stove and pours some of the liquid into a small cup. She then puts in some of the medicine into the hot water and stirs it in a little until it is light brown. Once that's done, Hayase carries the cup over to Komugi, in which the lavender haired girl sits up to notice.

"Here ya go," Hayase says as she hands her the cup.

"Thanks." But when she takes a whiff of it, she pulls the cup away a little. "Um . . . Hayase? This smells a little funny."

"Oh, I think it's supposed to smell that way. But don' worry. The taste isn' so bad."

"Really?" Komugi takes a small sip and her eyes widen at the taste. "Wow! It's amazing! It tastes like cinnamon flavored tea!"

"Hehe! Didn I tell ya?" Hayase giggles.

Komugi lets out a small giggle as well as she drinks the rest of the medicine while Hayase watches her with a smile.

* * *

****Next Day****

"Hayase!" Komugi calls as she heads for the door one late morning. "Are ya comin?"

"Yes, I'll be there in a second." The short haired woman grabs her bag and joins her lover. "Okay, let's go."

The two head out of the apartment, locks the door behind them and begin walking hand in hand.

"So . . . we're just shoppin' for dresses, right?" Komugi asks.

"Of course," Hayase says as she turns to her lover, smiling. "We promised each other, remember?"

Komugi nods as she recalls what she said to Hayase yesterday. "Yes. After all, yer medicine had cured my cold."

"Hehe. It sure did. Don' ya have somethin' to say to me for that?"

Komugi blushes as she turns away to hide it. Her doesn't say anything as she just squeezes Hayase's hand tightly.

"Komugi?" The short haired woman says while looking at her lover in concern.

"Y-yer still a big idiot for gettin' me sick like this but . . . I guess I can let it slide."

Hayase brightens as she quickly wraps her arms around her lover. "OH, THANK YA, KOMUGI! I LOVE YA!"

"Wah! Hayase!" Komugi squeaks as she flails her arms to free herself from her grasp.

Hayase thankfully pulls away and smiles at her. "I'm glad ya forgave me for my little act. I wasn' thinkin' straight."

"Yer darn right ya weren't." Komugi throws a fist at Hayase's gut, which didn't even hurt to the short haired woman.

"Anyway, let's get our shoppin' done so that we can make a reservation for our date tonight."

"Okay." Just before they leave, Komugi wraps her arms around her lover while blushing, but smiling at the same time. "Thank ya . . . for taking care of me when I was sick."

Hayase smiles as well as she returns the hug. "No problem. That's what bein' lovers are for, right?"

The lavender haired girl nods. "Yes. That's exactly what they are for."

With that, the two pull away and continue to walk together to the clothing store.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a bit short, but this has been on my mind for a while, so I decided to write it. And you know the weird thing is? When you get so used to reading the manga, you forget all of the character's actual hair colors? Well, that happened to me as well. I keep thinking that Hayase's hair is black while Komugi's is white. But actually, Komugi has light violet hair and Hayase has light green hair (I think). Also, Khayase and Komugi are very similar to Mai and aReo from "Sono Hanabira". Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story.**

**Feel free to give out any suugestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review. ;)**


End file.
